


Happy Lowman Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Best Friend!Juice is in the second one, Daughter!Reader is in the first one, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: All of these are imagines for Happy Lowman. These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Source of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1,092
> 
> Note(s): Reader is Happy’s daughter.

Y/N looks around nervously, wishing she had taken her dad’s advice about bringing Luke with her. Not only was she nervous about seeing her dad in MC territory, she had never stepped foot in California till now. She was born raised in Washington, and it wasn’t until college that she left the state for the first time. Going cross country to North Carolina.

“Hello darling, can I help you with something?” A blonde asked her. Her eyes immediately drift to his kutte, seeing the VP patch.

She puts on a smile, “yeah. I’m looking for Happy. He told me to meet him here.” Y/N trails off after seeing the look she gets from him when she mentions her father’s name.

The blonde turns away from her for a second, making a motion to have half sack come over to him. “I think he’s still sleeping.” He looks at half sac, “go get Happy, tell him, there’s a girl here for him.” He turns back towards Y/N, a grin on his face. “My names Jax, do you want to wait inside?”

Y/N shakes her head, “Y/N, and I’ll wait here. Thank you though, for the offer.”

Jax raises in his eyebrows, grin not leaving his face. “Suit yourself.”

Y/N watches him move into the garage area of the property. Her nerves only easing slightly now that she isn’t talking to someone she doesn’t know. But, then she remembers why she made the trip and the nerves were back full force.

Her eyes, that had been trained on her feet, look up at the sound of a door swinging open. She smiles at her dad, but refrains from calling out to him. Instead, she walks towards him, meeting him half way for a hug. “I’ve missed you.” She whispers into his kutte, her knuckles white from how tight she’s holding him.

Happy chuckles, “missed you too, kid.”

He pulls away from his little girl, taking in how much she’s changed since the last time he saw nearly two years ago. The fact that she was in her last year of college and was going to be graduating in a few months hitting him hard.

Happy found himself looking at her left hand, knowing what could be there, and breathing a sigh of relief that a ring wasn’t on her finger.

She must of caught what he was looking for because she narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t go looking for something that wouldn’t be there. You’ve spoken to Luke over the phone. You know for a fact he wouldn’t propose without your blessings.”

Happy nods, knowing it was true. He had sadly not gotten the chance to meet her boyfriend, but had plenty of opportunities to talk to him on the phone.

Luke was a gentleman in every sense. He had been raised to treat others with respect and kindness. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have a mean bone in his body, he did. It just took a while to find it.

“Still pure?” He asks her.

She nods, twisting her arms to show him. “No tattoos on either of us.”

He smirks, “shame, I always wished you’d follow in my footsteps and get covered.”

As they walk to her car, Happy flips off the people staring at them. Not wanting his good mood to be ruined. “You staying in Charming?”

She shakes her head, throwing him the keys. “Nope, staying about forty minutes away.”

“Where we meeting him?” Happy asks, sliding into the cage, his daughter having already moved the seat back for him.

She pats him on the knee, seeing how disgruntled, he is about having to be in a car. “The house we’re renting while we’re here.”

He raises an eyebrow at his daughter as they turn out of Teller-Morrow.

“Luke has to be here for two months and it’s summer for me.”

“What happened to your job?”

Y/N smiles sadly, the diner being a sore spot for her. “Fired me.”

Happy takes his eyes off the road to look at her. “How did you get fired?”

“Boss didn’t like that I’m with Luke.”

Happy’s eyebrows furrow, starting to fume. “That’s not new.”

She laughs, “no it is not. We just don’t flaunt it. I guess a lot of people didn’t know we were together.”

Happy frowns, wishing there was some way he could be in North Carolina to threaten the piece of shit that her boss was.

“Are you going to apply anywhere else?” He asks, taking a hand off the wheel to dig into his pockets.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see her shake her head. “No, going to focus on school.” She slaps his hand, seeing what he’s doing. “This is a rental car, no smoking in it.”

Happy glares slightly, knowing he won’t be able to smoke in the house either. “You owe me.”

She rolls her eyes, “Figured you would say that. I have something for you at the house.”

The drive is filled with the radio and the occasional curse from Happy about stupid people being allowed to drive.

As they pull into the driveway of a nice two story house, he doesn’t miss the way his little girl’s eyes light up at the sight of the truck in the driveway.

“I didn’t think he was going to be home, he had to go to a meeting and stop by the store.” Y/N explains as she gets out the car.

Happy looks around the neighborhood, trying to get a feel for what goes on. “Crime rate?”

Y/N smiles at him, “hasn’t been anything big since a few years back when someone murdered their wife.”

“That’s good.”

She barely glances back at him as she opens the front door. Setting the keys into the bowl where another set are, he looks around.

“I hope you like the flowers I got. I tried to find roses, but those caught my eye.” A familiar mans voice says.

Happy watches as the smile across his daughters face grows at the sight and sound of Luke. Watching the love that she has for him, gives him a warm feeling in his chest. And as he sees a man that he can only guess to be Luke enter the hallway, the warm feeling grows at how Luke looks at his daughter.

The smile on Luke’s face doesn’t dim as he sees Happy, stepping forward to shake his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“Call me Happy, Luke.”


	2. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,273
> 
> Note(s): Slight NSFW content, Bestfriend!Juice

“Who was your first time?” Juice asks, taking a sip of his beer.   
Y/N playfully rolls her eyes at the question. “Happy.”   
Juice’s eyebrows furrow, “you’ve been with Happy before?”   
“No, I was a virgin until I started going out with Happy. My first time was when we slept together for the first time.”   
He looks at Y/N shocked. He hadn’t expected that from Y/N. Maybe captain of the swim team in senior year of high school, but not that she lost it to The Tacoma Killer. “You guys have been together almost a year?” He asks, double checking.   
She nods, “yeah. One year is coming in like two months I think.”

 

Juice nods, before another question comes to mind. “He know that he popped your cherry?”   
Y/N has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her best friend. On one hand, she wanted him to drop it, but on the other she wasn’t friends with any girls even the ones who were Old Ladies. Juice was without doubt her person that she could talk to anything about. “No, he didn’t know, still doesn’t.”   
“Are you fucking crazy?” Juice splutters, the beer that had entered his mouth, running down the corners of his lips. He wipes the lower half of his face with his hand. “I’ve seen Happy fuck, I’ve heard people talk about Happy fuck. He’s not a gentle man.”   
Y/N shrugs, “I know.”   
“Was he rough?”   
She nods, “he almost always is.”

 

“Did it hurt?” Juice asks after a few seconds.   
“Yeah, a little bit for the first two minutes, then for another minute or two there was pressure, but then it felt good.”   
“Did you bleed?”   
“Why are you so curious?”   
Juice shrugs, not really knowing himself.   
With a sigh, she answers him, “a little. I was able to pass it off as spotting.” 

Taking another swig of the beer, he winces as the taste hits his tongue. “I thought this was the other one.” He goes to drop in the trash can beside him, but Y/N grabs it. “I’ll drink it. Shouldn’t let beer go to waste.”   
“Have fun. Tastes like piss.” Juice mutters.   
She grins at him, “how do you know what piss tastes like?”  
He shakes his head at her, trying not to smile.

Grabbing a beer, being careful to make sure that’s it’s one he likes. Walking back to the table. He sits across from Y/N again. Not missing how Happy’s eyes are trained on the girl.

“He’s watching you again.” Juice tells her, amused.

“I know. He has been since you got up. Probably wants to make sure no one is going to touch me.”

He snorts, “everyone in freaking twenty mile radius knows that you’re with him. He’s practically peed on you to claim you as his.”

“I’m not fully his, until I got his crow or a ring on my finger.”

Juice tips in his beer in agreement. “We both know which is more permanent.”

“That we do.” Y/N says, her eyes looking at the ink on his arms, as she adjusts her shirt, so the ink she has shows a bit more.

A few hours later as they’re all exiting chapel, Tig looks at Juice. Something dancing in his eyes.

“What were you and Y/N talking about earlier, that made you drip beer all over yourself?” Tig asks.

Juice had been right by Happy but at the question takes a small, barely noticeable step away from the killer. “Talking about firsts and hers made me lose it.”

Tig wiggles his eyebrows at him, “do tell.”

Juice looks at Happy for a second before shaking his head. “No way. Y/N is Happys girl and she would kill me.”

Tig huffs, looking at Happy. “Well, since Juice is too much of a pussy to tell us. You tell us.”

Happy shrugs, taking the toothpick out of his mouth. “I wouldn’t. She’s never told me.”

“You’ve never been curious?” Tig presses.

Happy glares, “why would I want to know about the other men she’s fucked.”

Tig throws his hands in the air, realizing he’s not going to do anything but piss him off more if he continues to ask questions.

Jax chuckles, patting him on the shoulder. “Should’ve known you would get that answer.”

Tig glares at the Vice President grumbling under his breath.

—- 

Happy swears as the door shuts louder than he expected. Sitting down on the bench by the front door, he pulls off his boots. Putting them besides the other shoes.

Taking off his kutte, he gets up before placing it on the bench, folded.

He goes into the bathroom first, taking off his jeans and shirt to put them in the hamper. Entering the bedroom he’s not surprised to see Y/N still up. Her lamp on as she reads one of her books.

“I thought we talked about your reading habits, little girl.” Happy says, a smirk on his lips as he watches her eye his body.

“We did and I’m going to read when I want to read.” Y/N tells him, eyes back on her book.

He climbs into the bed, getting under the blankets. He takes off his rings, putting them carefully in the top draw.

“Who was your first?” He asks.

She sets her book down, “my first what?” She asks, playing dumb.

“Who popped your cherry, little girl?”

Y/N sighs, “why do you want to know?”

“Curiosity.”

She rolls onto her side, propping her head up with elbow, so she can look at his face. With her free hand, she takes his hand, playing with his fingers.

“Do you remember that bar we went to in Tacoma and then we went back to that place I rented out for the week we were there?”

He nods, not understanding where she was going with this.

Happy remembered that night vividly. The first time they laid together. He can remember how they had seemed to kiss for hours. How fast he sunk into her and how tight she was around him. The moans she had let out as her nails dug into him. How he had gripped her hips tight enough that he had left bruises. Her lips had at one point been on his shoulder, biting into him when he had hit a spot just right.

He was drawn out of the memory, when she moved her hand away from his. “That was my first. You popped my cherry.”

He didn’t let anything show in his face, but he was disgusted. He had been rough, rougher than he usually was. Most of the time when they had sex he was rough, but there times that it was more slow, sensual.

Suddenly the bruises that he fondly remembered from their first time, disgusted him. That whole night made him angry. He should of been slow and not let his emotions take over.

“I’m sorry.” Happy whispers.

Y/N shakes her head, but seeing his closed eyes, she moves. Straddling his thighs. His eyes opening as he feels her weight on him, hands flying to rest on her hips. “I don’t want you to apologize. I should have told you, but I didn’t. I don’t regret a single thing about that night.”

“You should.”

She takes his face in her hands, making him look her in the eyes. “Happy Lowman, I’m glad you took my virginity. Now, if this doesn’t work out. I’m screwed because you definitely ruined me for anyone else.”

He presses a kiss to her palm. “I’m ruined for anyone else too.”


End file.
